The present invention is a plastic liquid tight connector for cable, tubes or substantially elongated round objects such as rods. The liquid tight connector has a compression nut, conical internal surface to engage fingers in liquid tight engagement with a gland and to directly hold cable, tubes or rods in both liquid tight and strain relief engagement. Flat sided spherical bumps within the conical internal surface keep the compression nut from vibrating loose. The triangular configuration of the finger with its rounded base, enables a wide range of diameters of cable, tubes or rods that can be held liquid tight and in strain relief engagement, reducing the number of liquid tight connector sizes that have to be provided to cover the spectrum of use for the liquid tight connector.
The connector is specific for a connector to engage a cable, tube or rod in the connector, passing through the connector in liquid tight and strain relief engagement. The connector is engagable in an opening or aperture in liquid tight engagement.
The art of liquid tight connectors, couplers, and fittings for cable, tubes or rods is broken down into many separate arts with separate uses and needs. In the liquid tight field there are connectors for attaching cable or tubing to a box, aperture or wall. The connector may be for receiving the butt end of a cable, tube or rod. In the case of tubing the tubing may be hollow as a conduit. If the tubing is a conduit, it may be metal or plastic and then the metal may be in different conditions such as helical or an integral tube. If the conduit is plastic it may be corrugated, laminated, helical or reenforced. Connectors for cable, tubing or even rods may have to take into account electrical characteristics such as insulative or conductive.
The present invention is a plastic molded liquid tight connector that is non conductive and makes a liquid tight connection in an opening. The connector is engagable over cable, tubing or a rod which passes through it. The connector is separately engagable in an opening or aperture in a liquid tight condition and is separately able to engage the cable, tube or rod in a liquid tight manner.
The connector of the present invention includes a body and a compression nut and is an improvement over the prior art in its ability to engage the cable, tube or rod in a liquid tight manner tightly enough to provide strain relief and free of the likelihood of loosening once tightened.
Both the present invention and prior art liquid tight connectors with conduits generally have extended end portions which fit through apertures in a housing or junction box or other device where the connector is fixed, then sealed against the entry of liquids through the connector, and past the conduit.
The liquid tight connector of the present invention is adapted to receive both conductive and non conductive cable, tubes or rods which pass through it. Since the liquid tight connector is plastic and non conductive it can be used in electrical and non electrical systems and with fluid conduits also.